


santa's husband

by loveis4hwalls



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nipples?, Secret Santa, christmas lover jooheon, kiho if you squint, mx bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveis4hwalls/pseuds/loveis4hwalls
Summary: Minhyuk has been dreaming of a public proposal so he can shove his happiness in everyone's face. Hyungwon thinks Secret Santa is the perfect opportunity.





	santa's husband

**Author's Note:**

> finally, some hyunghyuk, god bless. i don't have much to say except i hope you enjoy and uh... stan hyunghyuk? criticism is welcome and encouraged!!

If there’s someone who takes the annual college Christmas party seriously, it’s definitely Jooheon. He works on organizing it six months of the year, plans every single detail and always makes it even better than the last one. But it’s exactly him Hyungwon is supposed to “corrupt”, for the good cause. It’s not going to be an easy job, he’s sure of it, but it’s a question or life or death. If Jooheon refuses, his whole plan fails miserably.

“So...” he mumbles, inching closer to Jooheon who is busy putting up fairy lights over the doorframe. “You’re the one sorting the pairs for Secret Santa, right?”

Jooheon only nods in response, bending down to grab another garland, humming a Christmas tune.

“I was wondering, would you be able to like...Rig it?” The Christmas song stops. “Just so I’m sure it’s Minhyuk who gets my gift.”

No response comes. While Hyungwon nervously scratches at his temple, Jooheon steps down the ladder, and jumps on the ground with a loud thud. He turns to the older boy in a dramatically slow way, like a villain in a basic super hero movie. Yup, this is not going well. It’s really too bad the girl who used to take care of the Secret Santa had graduated already. She would’ve been easier to convince.

“That’s stupid,” he finally says, accusingly pointing his finger in his direction. “You know you don’t mess with the Christmas party. Don’t even try.” With a scowl, he turns to the pine tree, analyzing it. “Why would you even want to do that, anyway? He’s your boyfriend. You can give him a gift anytime you want.”

Jooheon doesn’t seem very discerning. “No, it has to be tonight. I can’t explain why, I just- Please...” he pleads hands joined, hoping his puppy eyes will do the trick, but Jooheon is more interested in his decorations.

Come on, just say yes and move on. It’s not like he’s asking him to sabotage the party, or put a bomb in one of the gifts. If anything it’s going to make the party better. Well, if everything goes well. It better. Hyungwon reiterates his begging, and Jooheon finally gives him his attention.

“Alright, but you have to tell me why.” He crosses his arm against his chest. “If you don’t, then bye.”

Damn. There’s really no choice, is there? “Okay, I’ll tell you...” He lets his backpack slide off his shoulders to dig into it, fishing a velvet box out of it. “This is what I want to gift him.”

With an eyebrow raised and his head cocked to the side, Jooheon grabs the box and opens it, his eyes widening like marbles as soon as he sees what’s inside. “A ring?!” he shrieks, and slaps himself on the cheek as if to wake himself up from a dream. “You’re going to propose?”

Hyungwon places his index finger on his lips to shut him up. There are people in the hallways at that time of the day. They could hear and... Do something. Whatever that would be. He doesn’t want the surprise to be spoiled. Now Jooheon is grabbing him to sit on the nearest couch, the ring box tightly squeezed in his hand.

“Why during the party, though?” he asks, as he admires the ring.

Hyungwon throws his head back on the couch and heaves a sigh. “Three months ago we had a date at a restaurant.”

“I wish.”

“Don’t interrupt me. Anyway, a guy proposed to his girlfriend in front of everyone and we all clapped.” That was an eye-opening date for him, to say the least. “Minhyuk was all sparkly-eyed, and he talked about how cute public proposals are because everyone can see how happy you are the whole evening. I was a bit mad they had stolen the spotlight from me because he would only focus on them the whole night, but...I thought about it. And I wanted Minhyuk to be all sparkly-eyed again.”

Jooheon can’t help but make inhumane noises in response, probably something close to an “aw” mixed with...um...Growls? Typical coming from him, Hyungwon isn’t surprised anymore. When he’s done with his heart attack, he bats his eyelashes at his friend as if he’s about to cry. What a phenomenon.

“I just can’t say no,” he squeals, his hands clasped together on one side of his face. “I’ll arrange something. Just make sure you guys stay at the end of the line when we’re sorting the pairs.”

Well, he wasn’t that hard to corrupt. You just have to bribe him with a bit of cheesy romance and he’ll do whatever you want.

Satisfied, Hyungwon thanks him, gives him the box and wrapping instructions, then walks back to the dorm room he shares with his boyfriend. At first his roommate was Kihyun, but because Minhyuk would constantly visit, he decided to leave, tired of the cheesiness and cuddling and kissing sounds. Understandable. He switched with Minhyuk, and now has the privilege to room with Changkyun. It’s ironic, of course. The guy leaves his clothes lying around and loves to be naked anytime he can. A nightmare.

Minhyuk is digging in closet, cursing under his breath about how he doesn’t have enough clothes. That’s not true, he has plenty. He’s just picky. When he hears Hyungwon’s steps, he spins around and greet him with his usual beam he loves so much. Tonight’s going to be...Stressful.

“Come here, help me choose my outfit,” he asks as he grabs his hands and pulls him closer. “I was thinking red would be a great color since, you know, Christmas, but...” He fishes a crimson velvet shirt from a drawer and holds it in front of his boyfriend’s eyes. “I don’t know if it’s fancy enough.”

Hyungwon can’t stop his lips from stretching into a grin. “It’s just a casual college party. No need to be fancy.” He grabs the shirt and unbuttons it. “You already look fancy, anyway. This one will be just fine. Come on, take it off.”

Minhyuk takes his sweatshirt off and shoves it in the drawer without folding it, then tries to grab the shirt from Hyungwon’s hands, but the taller one raises his arm so he can’t reach it. He takes a minute to appreciate the sight of Minhyuk’s thin, willowy body, his tangerine colored nipples raised. They match his peachy lips. He lowers the shirt and pushes his boyfriend’s arm into the first sleeve, nails clawing at his delicate skin. Then the other sleeve. He fastens the buttons slowly, maintaining eye contact with him. Minhyuk parts his lips as he tilts his jaw up. The sneaky little devil, he wants to steal a kiss, doesn’t he.

“Here you go.” He takes a few steps back, reluctantly getting his hands off him. “You look perfect.”

But Minhyuk doesn’t take his word for it and strolls over to the mirror to check himself out. He knows he’s stunning, he’s always known. Hyungwon’s fingertips tingle, itching to wrap his arms around his waist, bury his nose in the crook of his neck and maybe skip on the party. Minhyuk is the only Christmas present Hyungwon would ever want. He’s just missing a little bow on his neck, and he’ll be just perfect. Hmm, what would it be like to unwrap it...

“Yeah, that looks good.” Minhyuk smirks to himself, tucking his shirt in his tight jeans.

Hyungwon’s body acts before his brain reacts. His hands grip his hips and he pulls him closer, his butt (it’s flat, but don’t tell him that or he’ll get angry) bumping against his pelvis. They fit like puzzle pieces. Minhyuk throws his head back on his boyfriend’s shoulder with a sigh, hands wrapping over his. Their bodies sway together, and soon Hyungwon’s fingers dig into Minhyuk’s shirt, making him stand with a snap.

“Don’t crease my shirt,” he pleads, then pulls away. “Come on, we better not be late.”

Guess he’ll have to wait until after the party to hold him again. Skin against skin.

“Can I get a kiss first?”

His hearts jumps in his throat when Minhyuk chuckles light-heartedly, but he doesn’t have time to express his admiration that their lips are already locked together, and hands pull at the hairs of his neck. Fire lights in the pit of his stomach, and he wants to burn every inch of his skin with his tongue, but it’s getting late now. The proposal won’t wait for them. So he breaks the kiss apart, wait, another peck, and they’re off to the party.

Jooheon didn’t have enough budget to rent a separate hall for the party, so instead he decorated the cafeteria and even brought one of his spare couches to make it a little cozier. Hyungwon’s hands are clammy so he doesn’t even dare hold Minhyuk’s. He would know something was up; he’s not dumb, even though sometimes it might seem like it. Instead he has his arms over his shoulders, and from there he can smell his coconut perfume. The one he bought him for their first anniversary. It’s his signature scent now.

His perfume seems to also attract other people, because a few of his classmates are now crowding around him, asking him a bunch of questions, complimenting his outfits, blah blah blah. Hyungwon’s not necessarily the jealous type. But it’s supposed to be their night. So he drags his boyfriend away to the buffet, pretending he’s interested in whatever food Jooheon prepared. He’s not. Jooheon is a terrible cook. That’s probably why the buffet is filled with store-bought snacks.

“Damn, no alcohol?” Minhyuk whines as he lifts a bottle of soda. “What’s the point if we can’t get drunk?”

Not sure if being tipsy would help with the proposal. Maybe it would give him some confidence, because right now, he feels like he’s going to collapse. The stress weighs on his shoulders, threatening to push him under the ground. Wouldn’t he love a hole to hide in right now. But Minhyuk never hides. He likes to be in front, he likes to be seen. And that’s a privilege for anyone around.

A blond guy walks in their direction with a wide smile; his face is familiar but he can’t put a name on it. Probably saw him around campus. He approaches them and Minhyuk seems to know him, because he’s standing straight and reciprocating the smile.

“Hey, Min, you look good tonight!” He pulls him closer and gently taps his back.

“Jeonghan, I didn’t know you’d be there.”

So that’s Jeonghan. Minhyuk’s talked about him from his science class. Supposedly a hilarious guy who always tells him jokes when he’s supposed to concentrate. Hyungwon drums his fingers on the table, eyes narrowing as he observes the scene. Heat rises to his face and he kind of wants to just fast forward the night to get to the proposal. Nobody wants to feel jealous, it’s not a good look. But what can you do, when you want a bit of attention from your loved one?

Jeonghan feels the fabric of Minhyuk’s top, and Hyungwon feels his blood boiling in his veins. “That shirt looks amazing on you!” Of course it does. “Seriously, you should teach me how to be so hot.”

Okay, that’s the last straw. Yes, Minhyuk’s hot, that’s a well-known fact, but is it really appropriate to point it out right in front of his boyfriend? Not sure. His hand travels to Minhyuk’s wrist and wraps around it, as he tries to come up with an excuse to get away from this Jeonghan.

“Hey, Kihyun’s over there,” he mumbles, vaguely pointing to their friend.

Minhyuk whips his head around and looks for Kihyun in the crowd. “Sorry, Jeonghan, I’ll see you later.”

And with that they’re both finally free from him, walking over to Kihyun. He’s sitting on Jooheon’s couch, and seems to be in a heated discussion with Hoseok and Changkyun. His eyebrows keep going up and down as he speaks and a mix of emotions is flashing on his face. They’re talking about movies again. The three of them have vastly different tastes, and think it’s any productive to debate on something as subjective as whether you enjoyed a film or not. The conversation dies out when Minhyuk throws himself onto the couch, as subtle as always.

“This party sucks.” He stretches his legs out and rests them on the table. Kihyun presses his lips in a thin line. “We should just go back to our room. How about that, Hyungwon?”

As much as he wants to say yes, carry him bridal style to their room and take that stupid velvet shirt off, he knows he can’t. “Actually, uh...I’m waiting for the Secret Santa.” Minhyuk raises an eyebrow. Quick, improvise. “I heard someone’s giving an iPad away, so I don’t want to miss that opportunity.”

Minhyuk’s ready to reply, but Kihyun cuts him off with a scoff. “I don’t think anyone would waste so much money for something like that.” Tell that to Hyungwon’s 2,200,000₩ ring. “And if someone did, then there’s no chance you’d get it. You’re a schlemiel.”

What the fuck even is...You know what, it’s Kihyun. Everybody who talks to him has to come to terms with the fact that they won’t understand fifty percent of everything he says. He loves to look like a smart ass.

The screeching sound of a microphone (undebatably in the top ten of most annoying noises) startles all of them, forcing to turn in sync to its source. It’s Jooheon, standing on a makeshift podium, trying to get everyone’s attention. He’s awkwardly waving his arms in the air. What a show.

“Ahem, mic test,” he blows into the microphone, piercing the tympans of his whole audience. “I guess the Secret Santa exchange’s gonna start now, so if you guys can stand in a line here...”

It’s starting. Everyone flocks together to the podium as if they haven’t eaten in weeks and are finally getting fed. Jooheon said to stay at the end of line, so Hyungwon grabs Minhyuk’s hands and takes his time. Actually, he walks painfully slow. When they stop behind a line of at least thirty people, Minhyuk heaves a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Come on, we’re friends with Jooheon, we can cut in line.” The people in front of them turn their heads, ready to get into attack mode.

Hyungwon represses a chuckle, holding tighter onto his hand. “I don’t think they’ll like it very much.”

Minhyuk mumbles inaudible words under his breath, resting his whole weight on Hyungwon as if even standing was a huge effort. The line shortens at a slower pace than he’d like, but soon enough, they end up right in front of Jooheon, who’s struggling to hide a smile. He better not make the plan fail with his big mouth of his.

Hyungwon looks in the basket; there’s only one paper left, which means Jooheon has yet to add the “rigged” one. Perfect. He digs his hand in it and grabs it with the most inconspicuous smile possible. Than Jooheon takes the basket back, slips the last paper in it and gives it to Minhyuk, who was obviously more interested by his phone than whatever trick was happening right before his eyes.

“I got number eleven,” he says, before looking at the etiquettes of the two remaining packages. “Wow, I got a big one.”

Before joining their friends to unwrap their presents, Hyungwon gives a nod to Jooheon, who silently claps and proceeds to follow them. Curiosity killed the cat, they say. But he’s probably dying to see the cutest scene in his life. Because that’s what this proposal is going to be, hopefully.

They sit next to Kihyun, who’s already tearing the wrapping apart like a violent beast. He pulls the gift out, it’s upside down, he turns it around, and scowls.

“What the fuck, Hoseok?” He shoves it in front of his face. “A framed picture of yourself, really?”

Hoseok can’t hide his amusement. He explodes in a fit of laughter, which doesn’t fail to make Kihyun even redder. “You got the best present,” he mutters between chuckles.

And now they’re back to bickering, as always. Minhyuk is watching them attentively, forgetting about his own present. It’s okay, it at least gives Hyungwon the time to unwrap his before The Moment arrives. The wrapping paper is neatly tapes, and whatever’s inside is soft. He gets it open without too much effort; whoever wrapped it up did a good job. It’s wool. He pulls the rest out, and smiles when he realizes it’s a beautiful burgundy scarf. Perfect for winter.

“Ah, that’s mine.” Hyunwoo shyly raises his hand. “I knitted it myself.”

What? Did he really put so much effort into something that could’ve ended up in the hands of a stranger? “I love it,” Hyungwon says as he wraps the scarf around his neck.

He wants to thank him more, but Minhyuk’s already in the process of ripping the wrapping paper off the box. Damn, that hurts. Jooheon must have spent so much time properly wrapping it and here he is tearing it apart. Trying to act as natural as possible, Hyungwon straightens his back and exchanges a stare with his partner in crime, who’s playing with his fingers as if he was the one proposing.

Minhyuk opens the first box, and cocks his head to the side when he sees it contains another box. He throws the bigger one away, opens the smaller one, and...Another box. “What the hell,” he whispers, but he keeps going. More boxes follow, like a matryoshka, and Minhyuk’s visibly growing more impatient. His lips are pinched and his eyebrows furrowed, and he looks like he’s about to throw the whole thing away. “I swear to God, whoever made this is a moron.”

He grunts some more, than freezes when he’s faced with the smallest, velvet box. Hyungwon can feel his stomach boiling with uneasiness, and his jaw won’t unclench. Just open it fast and say yes, he repeats in his head, but Minhyuk is warily inspecting the box as if it could contain a bomb.

The whole group of friends is now looking at him, either intrigued by the box or annoyed by his previous mumbles. He opens it dramatically slowly, and Hyungwon’s heart beats so fast he can feel it in the back of his head. The ring’s inside, his blue gemstone reflecting on the jet black box. Tucked behind it is a handwritten note, asking the question. You know which one.

Minhyuk muffles a gasp by slapping his hand over his mouth and turns to Hyungwon without a word. They stare at each other for a few seconds, before Hyungwon clears his throat and scratches the back of his neck.

“So?” His eyes flash between the ring and Minhyuk.

His hands slides down, but his jaw is still hanging. “Are you for real?”

By now their friends are all cheering for them, but Hyungwon tunes them out to only listen to his beloved’s voice. He nods hesitantly, unsure of Minhyuk’s reaction. He’s unpredictable after all. Who knows what he could say.

Minhyuk’s face flushes almost instantly and he pouts, but he keeps the velvet box in his hand. That’s a good sign, right? “That’s unfair! You probably rigged the game for this, and...”

His voice falters and he lets himself sink into the couch, the face of a child throwing a tantrum. Hyungwon chews on the inside of his cheek as he scoots closer to Minhyuk. His heart’s now beating in his ears, and he feels as if he might faint.

“Are you...Are you mad I proposed like that?” he dares, his voice trembling with anxiety.

Minhyuk finally looks at him, his pout even bigger. “I’m just mad you proposed first.”

Hyungwon lets out a huge breath and his body slumps, feeling a comforting wave of relief wash away his nervousness. His boyfriend loses the pout and gives him a peck, but his face is still beet red.

“Of course I want to marry you, big idiot.”

Their romantic moment is interrupted by Jooheon shrieking yet again, as if he was the one being proposed to. He really needs a significant other, doesn’t he. Minhyuk quickly pulls away from Jooheon and jolts up, pointing his finger at all their friends.

“You guys stop staring at me! It’s embarrassing!”

“Isn’t that what you wanted, though?” Minhyuk spins around to look at Hyungwon, a confused expression on his angelic face. “Everyone looking at how happy we are.”

Minhyuk can’t help but let out a nervous laugh, as he lets himself fall on the couch, and places a hand on Hyungwon’s cheek. “You know I only need you looking at me.” And with that he pushes his lips against his, wrapping his arms around his neck so tight he could strangle him easily.

Smiling into the kiss, Hyungwon grabs Minhyuk by the waist and lifts him to sit him on his lap, craving his touch and scent. His fingers clutch the oh so soft, velvet shirt, and his mind is filled with nothing but serenity. When Minhyuk tries to slip his tongue in his mouth, Kihyun coughs like he’s seen the Devil.

“Could you guys do that in your room instead of in front of everyone?”

Minhyuk’s lips leave Hyungwon’s to let out a giggle, and they stare into each other’s eyes for a few seconds - because Kihyun won’t allow more. Is that how it feels to find your soulmate, and spend the rest of your life with them? Because Hyungwon wouldn’t trade it for anything else.

It feels a bit empty when Minhyuk gets up from his lap, but it feels even warmer when he watches his boyfriend slip the ring on his finger - wait, he’s his fiancé now, right? Minhyuk shoves his hand in everyone’s face, sporting the smug grin Hyungwon likes so much.

“I bet you bitches will never have a diamond on your finger,” he blurts out proudly, but Hyunwon feels his body go cold.

“That’s, err, that’s not a diamond.” Minhyuk widens his eyes, and he would be clutching his pearls if he had any. “That’s topaz. Your birthstone.” Thankfully, that doesn’t seem to faze him.

“Well, I bet you bitches will never have a man who knows your birthstone.”

He brags a bit more, and for once, nobody bickers back. Not even Kihyun.


End file.
